Apple Pay
Apple Pay is a mobile payment and digital wallet service by Apple Inc. that allows users to make payments in person, in iOS apps, and on the web. It is supported on the iPhone, Apple Watch, iPad, and Mac. It digitizes and can replace a credit or debit card chip and PIN transaction at a contactless-capable point-of-sale terminal. Apple Pay does not require Apple Pay-specific contactless payment terminals; it works with any merchant that accepts contactless payments. It is similar to contactless payments, with the addition of two-factor authentication via Touch ID, Face ID, PIN, or passcode. Devices wirelessly communicate with point of sale systems using near field communication (NFC), with an embedded secure element (eSE) to securely store payment data and perform cryptographic functions, and Apple's Touch ID and Face ID for biometric authentication. Originally launching in the United States, Apple Pay is available in the United Kingdom, Canada, Australia, Brazil, the United Arab Emirates, Saudi Arabia, Russia, Kazakhstan, China, New Zealand, Singapore, Japan, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Macau, Georgia and all countries in the European Economic Area (EEA). Apple Pay supports both international payment schemes—such as American Express, Visa (including Electron and V Pay), Mastercard (including Maestro), and Discover—as well as country-specific domestic payment schemes like China's UnionPay, Japan's JCB, France's Cartes Bancaires, Australia's eftpos and Saudi Arabia's mada. Participating banks vary by region. Apple Pay can also be used to ride some public transport networks either through the use of credit/debit cards (open loop) or dedicated travel cards such as Japan's Suica (closed loop). Apple Pay implements the Contactless EMV standards from the major payment card networks and should work at any merchant that supports contactless payments worldwide, regardless if they specifically advertise Apple Pay acceptance or if Apple Pay support is offered by card issuers in that country. However, due to provisioning differences between countries (and even between issuers), users may encounter acceptance issues when travelling to a different country. Some current known issues include: * US-issued VISA cards do not support Offline Data Authentication, which prevents them from being used on certain public transport services, most notably Transport for Singapore. * Canada, UK, and possibly other non-US-issued VISA cards only support EMV-mode transactions and not legacy magnetic stripe data emulation transactions. Most contactless terminals in the US do not currently support EMV-mode contactless transactions (even if they support EMV contact transactions), and therefore these visitors to the US will receive a 'Could Not Complete Payment' error on the iPhone screen and an error on the terminal when attempting to use Apple Pay. * US-issued American Express cards do not support EMV-mode, which prevents them from being used on certain public transport services, most notably Transport for Singapore, and at terminals that do not support American Express magnetic stripe data emulation transactions. Apple Pay launched in Singapore on April 19, 2016 on American Express issued cards. Since May 23, 2016, this service was extended to support Visa and MasterCard credit and debit cards issued by Singapore's five major banks, translating to about 83 percent of credit and debit cards in the country. Apple Pay is available in NTUC FairPrice Finest Changi City Point. Availability Usage within public transit systems